


"petulant child" fuck you, not my fault

by dirtcruncher (tomspompoms)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), F/M, M/M, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomspompoms/pseuds/dirtcruncher
Summary: wrote this bc school is on wednesday and im both giddy and nervous and cant sleep. horray, im gonna be a senioralright, anyways. reader is close with sans and papyrus, but after a fight with sans they dash out, pretty upset and wanting to escape fr the situation.resets and accidents ensue as reader tries to avoid both sans and papyrus, afraid of seeing them again. afraid of their disappointment





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> god man im so tired. im prolly gonna write a story about styx and sol if i have the motivation.

_"Petulant child. Quit lashing out at others.. Do I always have to treat you like a baby?"_

You know he didnt mean what he said <strike>right</strike>?

You had hurt him. You never listened to him, still bottling up your emotions until you exploded and.. well, you and Sans tended to clash. He was too worried about you, demanding you only go outside of the house with he and Papyrus. You should've listened.

When Alphys had killed you, she did it slowly. The manic smile on her face as she chopped into you, your intestines soon being dragged out with her axe.

She forced you to eat them before you bled out.

You sniffled, wiping your eyes before you rubbed them viciously. 

No. You had to push on. Had to make something right, you had promised to Temmie and Asgore.

You had too.

You stood up, clenching your fists. You punched the doors of the ruins, leading out to the blizzarding snowy hell. You let out a cry of pain that dissolved into a growl, shoving the doors open.

You were gonna prove yourself, and you didnt need any damn skeletons getting in your way.


	2. is that mercy or bloodlust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you make yet another bad decision. luckily or.. unluckily, papyrus is there

The wind whipped your hair around your face, the snow stinging your eyes and nose. You pulled the hood of your jacket over your head, trying to pull it over your face to protect your eyes from the snow. You squinted, trying to scan around for signs of Papyrus. When you decided it was safe, you bolted towards the thick forest on the side of you. You slugged your legs through the deep snow, your pants and shoes getting soaked. You grit your teeth, forcing yourself to go just a tiny bit faster. Your legs were starting to ache and burn, and you were starting to get out of breath.

You couldn't stop to take a breather. You were going to freeze to death if you stopped for a rest. You felt sick to your stomach as you forced yourself to continue before your legs gave out, and you crumpled to the ground with a sob. You let out a snarl, wiping your tears on your sleeve before you grabbed onto the bark of the nearest tree, leaning against it as you forced your legs to work. Your jacket was starting to get soaked now, and everything started to sting.

You looked around, trying to judge the closest tree. You tensed up when heard someone coming near, holding your breath as you pressed yourself against the tree. You allowed yourself to sit down in front of it, the cold starting to fade into a comforting warmth. You tried to keep your teeth from chattering, not wanting.. whoever it was to find you.

"damn.. might've waited a little too long." Your head snapped up, and you glared at the skeleton in front of you. "I-I don't.. need your fucking help" You tried to keep the shiver out of your voice as well, and he let out a chuckle. "..look, kid.. i know that. i know i'm an ass, but i ain't gonna let you freeze to death."

You felt a spark of hope, before you shoved it down <strike>sans was right, you did have a much too big ego</strike> before you tried standing up again. Your legs wouldn't respond, and you scrambled at the tree to try and pull yourself up. "I dont--"

"i know." He cut you off. He sighed, before he forced a grin at you. "that's why i'm gonna kill you. hypothermia is a shitty way to go."

You opened your mouth to protest, but a bone pierced through your throat and pinned you to the tree. You tried to let out a cry, shutting your eyes tight. You only felt something wet bubble out of your throat instead, before you felt a quick sting in your eye.

You woke up back in the Ruins.


	3. a hop, step and a jump.. well, not so much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i like to think the sf snowdin dogs are a lot smarter than they come off to be

You shoved your way out of the ruins again, teeth bared as you squinted against the snow. This time, you had a new plan.

You bolted towards a tree, leaping to try and get a good grip on it. You dug your nails into the bark, hissing in pain as some of it splintered off and scratched your hands. Your arms shook as you drug yourself up. The branches seemed so far up.. Your feet scrambled at the trunk as you struggled to get a good grip, and you were already out of breath. _God, I must look like a dumbass right now.. _You sneered, hesitating before you tried to leap off the trunk and grab at the branch. You swiped at the air, before you landed on your side. The wind was knocked out of you, and the cold of the snow stung at the scratches on your palms. You muttered a few curses to yourself, plucking some of the bigger slivers out of your hands before wiping the small beads of blood on your coat. 

It.. almost seemed like you had no way of avoiding Papyrus. 

You needed a weapon. You needed to show him that you could manage. You looked around for.. something to use, something you could either smack people silly with or stab them with. You grumbled, hesitating before you bolted towards the forest again. Yeah, you knew it didn't work last time, but you were determined to find a way around the bridge, and directly into Snowdin. Unfortunately, you heard a distant bark, and your first instinct was to run. You knew how deep the snow got, but you knew you had to atleast get deep enough into the forest so the mutts wouldn't be able to find you.

The cold was starting to sting at your fingers, and you shoved your hands into your pockets in an attempt to keep warm.

You paused, though, seeing.. steps already in the snow. You twisted your face in annoyance, looking around. "Fuck you, Papyrus.." You huffed under your breath, but.. you were secretly grateful. You hurried along the trail he had set out for you. 

There were more barks, sounding a bit closer. You risked a glance back, seeing the yellow glow of their eyes illuminating the forest. You turned back, breaking into a sprint. 

Bad idea. You heard the snow crunching after you, and you closed your eyes as you ran-jumped along the footsteps. You felt the snow slip under your feet, and your eyes snapped open as you fell off the cliff that.. you never knew was there. You sucked in a breath, legs churning in the air as if you could slow your fall. You choked as something grabbed the back of your jacket and dragged you up. Drool splattered on the back of your neck and you struggled, swinging your arms behind you in an attempt to smack the dog behind you. It pulled you up more, rank hot breath washing over your neck and flooding your nose. You gagged, shutting your eyes tight as you wiggled out of your jacket. You let out a shout as you fell, tumbling down the cliff as it sloped towards the ground. The wind was knocked out of you again as you slammed against the rock, your chest stinging. You tried to curl up with your hands over your head as if that would help. Your back slammed into a rock, and you let out a scream as you heard a faint snap. You breathed heavily as you felt the snow beneath you, soaking into your clothes as you laid there. You let out a sniff, going to try and get up before a pain shot through your entire body. You sobbed, shaking the tears from your eyes as you drug yourself through the snow. 

You weren't exactly able to be relieved, though. You heard the snow crunch behind you, and your head whipped around.

The dog. Its tail wagged as it came towards you, lips pulled back to show it's yellowed teeth. You scrambled to grab a rock or.. anything, to defend yourself with.

You were too slow. The dog grabbed your hair, and you let out a pained scream as he bent you backwards. It made a snuffling noise, almost as if it was laughing, before it shoved the top part of your body down, trying to make it touch your back. The pain was unbearable, white hot fire shooting through your chest and settling into your ribs. It played with you for a while like that, letting your body flop back into the snow before it pulled your head back. It was treating you like a damn slinky, it's playtoy.

The pain eventually faded into a dull ache, and your breaths were ragged. It seemed to get bored, letting out a huff. Did it fucking want you to scream more? It let you drop back down to the ground before it stomped on your back. Your mouth opened, your throat feeling raw. You were faintly aware of your screaming, the pain almost.. unbearable now.

You blacked out. 


End file.
